


[Podfic] Sleepover

by Static_Whisper



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Alcohol, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crashing on the Couch, Disagreements, Gen, No Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pregnant Tally Tarmel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Static_Whisper/pseuds/Static_Whisper
Summary: cmk418’s original summary: JT has a fight with his wife and winds up on Malcolm's doorstep.
Relationships: JT Tarmel/Tally Tarmel, Malcolm Bright & JT Tarmel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sleepover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869810) by [cmk418](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418). 



> Original word count: 558 words.

##### Streaming

Time: 00:04:43.

##### Download

Archive.org: [Right click for MP3](https://archive.org/download/sleepover-by-cmk-418/Sleepover%20by%20cmk418.mp3), or choose another file on [the main page](https://archive.org/details/sleepover-by-cmk-418). File size: 6 MB.

##### Backup

Stream or download from [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1hA3mE8hsxNVxbGi9I1klv80mHkqFdYkl/view?usp=sharing). File size: 3.4 MB.


End file.
